Ziva Eriksson
History Ziva was dropped at Camp Half-Blood's doorstep a week after her birth. She was taken in and raised by the camp staff until she was seven, when she joined the Hermes Cabin, where she stayed for a year before being claimed by Athena. At nine, she began researching different methods of combat as a hobby, and fell in love with samurai sword fighting techniques. As the style wasn't really supported by the camp, she practiced with sticks in the forests in her free time relentlessly. At age twelve, she learned how to forge, and made a mix of Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze sword that was shaped like a katana. She camped year round, and eventually became friends with Caden Grimes, Carly Taylor, Maya Arslan, and Scott Sigurdson, and they quickly formed a tight knit team of demigods that worked for whatever camper or god needed things done behind the scenes of the behind the scenes realm. When Ziva was seventeen and on a mission with her friends, her half-sister Zoe Johnson, and Carly's younger half-sister Kylie, Ziva's arm was bitten and mangled beyond the hope of saving by an undead Drakon, and was quickly amputated by Zoe, saving Ziva from being eaten alive by the Drakon. Following this Ziva became even more hard-headed and difficult to convince she was wrong, which was soon coupled with an obsession with being able to prove she was capable without needing a replacement arm. Personality Ziva is a little rebellious and doesn't do well with rules. She will toe the line when necessary, but likes to live by her own terms. She can be friendly and funny, and is quite intelligent, though a little less than her half-siblings. She is rather disorganized, and has trouble packing things. She is a hopeless romantic, but personally tries to avoid showing that side of herself to any but those who are closest to her. Ziva has also shown to have a strange flair for the dramatic and theatrical, something that permeates into most of what she does. She is also known to be very hard headed and will refuse to give up on even the most menial of things until she has accomplished it, something that only increased once her right arm was amputated, and she had to learn to do everything with her left. Fatal Flaw Like most children of Athena, Ziva's fatal flaw is hubris. She has a slightly milder case than most of her siblings, but it is still quite noticeable to those who hang around her and have worked with her in the past. This is theorized to be the reason that she refused the implementation of a prosthetic arm after her own was mangled by a Drakon and amputated by her half-sister Zoe. Fighting Style/Weapons Ziva's sole weapon is a simple katana sword that is forged from Stygian Iron and Celestial Bronze. She fights very similarly to a samurai, utilizing a mix of camp-taught fighting styles as well as a self taught knowledge of kenjutsu when using a sword. She is also an extraordinarily talented grappler and submission artist, and learned a lot about submission arts from Scott. Following the amputation of her arm, Ziva was forced to change her fighting style to one that allowed for single handed weaponry, eventually modifying her katana to support this change. She became significantly less talented for a long period of time, due to needing to adapt to using her left hand, having been right handed her whole life. It a matter of months, however, due to extreme dedication, she was considered as good as she had been with both hands still attached. Relationships Caden Grimes Ziva and Caden met a month following the Battle of Manhattan in 2009, and quickly became good friends. Of their little circle of friends, Ziva is the closest to Caden. They tend to do camp activities together whenever they do so, and tend to only be separated by night and at meal times. Carly Taylor Carly and Ziva didn't initially get along, but afterwards the two would grow to become close friends. Despite this, they bicker a lot when alone together on missions or quests, especially when they disagree on how something should be done. Nonetheless the two are able to work together fine if a decision has been made for them or if they are able to agree on something. Maya Arslan On the few occasions where Ziva isn't seen with Caden, she can typically be found either sleeping or with Maya. Maya is known to actively try to get Ziva to start going out with Caden, something Ziva willfully ignores. Scott Sigurdson While friends and partners in mission work, Ziva and Scott initially didn't interact that much outside of the field. However, after the disappearance of Zoe Johnson Scott began to open up slightly more and the two have seemed to get along well since. Zoe Johnson Ziva and Zoe, while not the closest, have shown a fondness for one another as (depending on who you ask) half-sisters due to both being daughters of some form of Athena. Ziva was able to convince Zoe of the fact that she had a family with the people at Camp Half-Blood prior to Zoe's disappearance, after which Ziva was depressed for a long period of time, believing her dead. Gallery ZivaKatana.jpg|Ziva's katana. Category:Odst grievous Category:Original Character Category:Females Category:Children of Athena Category:Greek Demigod